Angela's a WITCH?
by kayla3194
Summary: What if Angela really had turned out to be a witch? What if Alice had thought that Bella had actually meant a party?
1. Bella and Edward Discuss Angela

**Random, I know, but I had to do it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . . . =[**

Angela the Witch

"And if Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too!" I exclaimed.

Edward hesitated, glancing around the room and avoiding eye contact.

I let out a short laugh of disbelief. My voice rose as I said, "Edward, that's not very funny."

"Well . . ." he hesitated again. "About that . . . I was going to tell you. Really, I was. But it just never came up in a conversation and I didn't think it was that important . . ."

"ANGELA'S A WITCH?!?" I exploded, completely loosing it. My closest friend in Forks, who I'd thought had been human, the one I could talk to so easily, turned out to be a witch. A. Witch. What was _wrong_ with me? I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, looking concerned for my health-probably because by then I had stopped breathing altogether.

My hysterics were interrupted when Edward's phone rang. His hand flashed to his pocket and he whipped out his cell phone.

"Hello? Alice?"

I could hear a _very_ high-pitched, ecstatic sounding voice on the other end.

Edward sighed, looking extremely annoyed. "No, Alice, Bella's not **really** having a party."

The ecstatic cheering stopped.

"She was using it as a figure of speech. Well, what am I supposed to do about it? She wasn't supposed to know that you'd think it was a REAL party. It would be too awkward to have all of us and an entire pack of werewolves in one house, with only a witch and a human to help settle our differences . . ."

The voice sounded sad.

"Well, you can have the party if you really want to. I'm not saying it's a good idea, but nothing could stop **you**, Alice," he said, laughing slightly. He paused, listening, then rolled his eyes and added, "Of course I think it will be fun. Tons of fun. Loads of fun. So much fun we'll never want to do it again."

He hung u, giving me a long look.

I stared back, pretending to be angry. After all, he should have told me that Angela wasn't exactly human. I mean, that is seriously messed up.

I finally looked away, sighing. "How am I going to tell her that I know she's a witch?"

"I think find it helpful to always be truthful in those situations."

I glared at him, but it didn't have my desired effect, as he only grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away, muttered, "Like you're always truthful . . ."

"I heard that," he said quite cheerfully, already at my side. "And I do tell the truth . . . Eventually . . ."

"I know," I said, rolling my eyes again. "Let's see if I can keep track now. You're a vampire. And Jacob's a werewolf. And Angela's a witch . . . And I'm a human."

"We all complete each other," Edward said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

I walked further away from him. "I need to find some human friends."

**Please review! I need to know what you think! **


	2. The Volvo and the Joke

**I want to thank all of those wonderful people who have reviewed and favorited my stories! You all rock! Just for you, I'm adding more to Angela's a WITCH?**

Why Did You Tell HIM?!

I walked over to Edward's Volvo and waited impatiently for him to unlock it. Of course, he would never let ME drive his "precious baby". I think I was in for some serious competition with that car. He finally unlocked the doors and I got in, slamming the door behind me much harder than I really needed to. When Edward got in he rubbed his armrest, leaning his forehead against the window. I could have sworn he mouthed the words, "She didn't mean it, baby." Ugh! Stupid Volvo. It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read my thoughts or he'd apologize to the thing again.

Edward started up the car. "Would you like to tell me where we're going?"

Okay, so sometimes it was annoying not having my thoughts read. I wasn't going to explain that I planned on storming his house, seeing how many people had known Angela was a witch-maybe be mad at them for a while. I would also do my best to keep Alice from throwing that party. Me and my stupid figures of speech!

All I said out loud was, "To your house."

The ride was quiet on the way over. I didn't want to talk to Edward, but I was madder at the fact that I couldn't seem to be normal and meet normal, human people rather than at Edward for not telling me the person I thought was normal was, in fact, not normal. Wow, even my thoughts weren't normal.

Edward parked the Volvo in the garage and we both sat there for a moment, staring at our hands.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," Edward said suddenly, sulking. "I mean, it's not like she has giant warts, or flies around eating little children, right?" Taking my surprised silence as encouragement to go on, he added, "Who eats kids, anyway? They're not up to their full potential, and their blood tastes all weird, and-"

I stared at him.

He finally shut up but couldn't quite drop the subject yet. "Well, we're lucky that no one here eats them. That's all I'm saying."

My stare continued.

"Bella, your silence is freaking me out." He paused. "Could you please forgive me?"

"Maybe," I conceded. I could tell that, in his own weird way, he really was trying.

We had barely stepped out of the car when the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!" I screamed.

"No. It's Emmett."

"Oh."

Emmett bounded-yes, bounded-into view, a huge grin on his face. "I have the _greatest_ joke for you, Bella! Ready? Here it goes." He cleared his throat and glared at Edward. "And don't you dare spoil this."

Edward held his hands up in the air. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Ha! Exactly, because you can't dream! Ha! You're good!" Emmett laughed quietly and we waited for him to calm down and get on with it.

"Alright," he said, pausing to increase the suspense. "If Angela got hurt, and Carlisle helped her, what would that make him?"

"I don't know, Emmett," I said dryly.

"A witch doctor! Get it? Like the song!" He started the hum and sing it very loudly.

I threw my hands in the air. "EMMETT knew? **EMMETT**? He can NEVER keep a secret!" I was sure by now that every one of the Cullens had known.

Emmett looked hurt by my exclamation. "Why would I tell anyone? I pinky-swore that I wouldn't. Pinky. Swore." He jabbed his pinky finger at me and waved it in front of my face for further emphasis. "Besides, I thought everyone knew Angela was a witch?"

I groaned.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I'll also be adding more soon. After all, Bella hasn't even gone in the house yet. =] Stay tuned!**


	3. A Situation and Alice

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

"You're not helping the situation, Emmett," Edward said in a calm and quiet voice.

"Wait! There's a situation?!" Emmett shouted, looking shocked. "I'll get Carlisle!"

"NO, no, wait, Emmett-"

"CARLISLE!" Emmett was jogging toward the house, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle Carlisle! Emmett to Carlisle, come in Carlisle, over! C-A-R-S-I-L-E, Carlisle!"

Carlisle came running out of the house, a look of pure panic on his face. "What, Emmett, what's the matter? What's happened?"

"We've got a situation over here," Emmett said very helpfully, pointing a thumb at the two of us.

Edward sighed. "Carlisle, you can relax. Emmett took my meaning of "situation" the wrong way. It's nothing."

What was with the Cullens and their misinterpretations of the English language?

Carlisle let out a long, slow breath, shoulders slumping as if a great weight had been lifted off of them.

Emmett, on the other hand, looked proud of himself. "I helped! The situation is over! I have to go tell Rose!" He was gone in another second, off to tell Rosalie about his accomplished mission.

"So, everything's okay here?"

"Yes."

"You'd better get inside-Alice is waiting for you." Carlisle made his way into the house and, after a moment of hesitation, we followed him.

As soon as I stepped through the door I was ambushed. Cold arms wrapped around me, squeezing me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have the best ideas, Bella!"

Of course it was Alice.

"Alice, I'm not sure if we should have a party."

She let go of me and stepped away, far enough so that I could see the crushed expression on her face.

"B-but Bella, y-you s-s-said-"

"Yeah, I did, but I don't-I don't think-" Oh, no, she was giving me those puppy-dog eyes! "I don't think I'll have an outfit to wear, that's all," I hastily made up a bad excuse.

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you just say so! We'll have you looking fanta-bulous!" Alice brightened. "I can't wait to get to know Witch Angela instead of Human Angela! Maybe she likes to shop!"

"Sounds great." I tried to fake some enthusiasm. "So, what's the theme of this party?"

"Harry Potter, of course," Alice said, rolling her eyes as if I had been naive enough to think that another theme had been an option. "It's all the rage. Plus, I know the perfect place to get everything! Angela's going to have so much fun! You are too-right, Bella?"

"Of course, Alice! I'm going to have as much fun as you have in a mall!" If she had lost her credit card.

Alice clapped her hands, excited. "Okay, so! Bella, you're in charge of inviting everyone! What with that boundary thing." She rolled her eyes. "You get the werewolves and the witch, I'll supply the vampires."

Edward glanced sideways at me.

"What? What's wrong?" Alice screeched.

"I was, uh, if you could tell if Angela will come or not."

"Oh," Alice said. "I can't tell. It's up to you, Bella, to convince her! No pressure! Remember: Tomorrow at seven."

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. Time to meet Angela the Witch. Then, Angela the Witch and I would have a nice little meeting with the werewolves. Oh, joy.

**Sorry about another chapter without Angela! The next chapters will be full of her, I promise! Please review!**


	4. Angela the Witch

I was normally uncomfortable with how fast Edward drove, but now I was even more aware of the speed limit. I wanted to waste as much time as possible. I didn't want to face Angela. And who knew if she wanted to see me? How do you tell someone you know they're a witch? 'Oh, hi, Angela. The last time I saw you, I thought you were human, but now I know better, because I gave a very witty remark to Edward, one that was very quote-worthy, about you being a witch, and it turns out that you are. So I know that you're a witch.'

Very smooth. I wonder what Angela's response would be? 'Oh, Bella, I'm so happy you know! Now I can be myself and I don't have to pretend to be a human like you! Yay!'

I didn't have any more time to go through imaginary conversations. Edward pulled the Volvo into Angela's driveway.

"So . . ." I tried to stall. "I'm going to get Angela to come to the party."

"That's what Alice wants you to do," Edward agreed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Here I go," I said. "Off to Angela's house."

"Have fun."

As I left the car, I could have sworn he was humming that 'Off to see the wizard!' song from the Wizard of Oz. I rolled my eyes.

I walked up to Angela's front door-managing to thankfully not trip over anything-and tentatively rang her doorbell.

A minute later, I could hear the lock being turned. The door was eased open, and Angela appeared.

"Hey, Bella!" She exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. "What a nice surprise!"

"Hey, Angela. I probably should have called . . ." My voice trailed off. I couldn't figure out what to say.

"It's fine!" She replied, still sounding happy. I wondered how happy she'd be in a moment . . .

Angela's gaze drifted over my shoulder, and I saw her notice Edward sitting in the Volvo. I glanced back at him, and he lifted a hand towards us. I turned back to Angela.

She had the strangest look on her face-a mixture of horror and relief. She looked down at me while I looked up at her. We stared at each other for a moment.

"You know, don't you," Angela sighed. Her body slumped against the doorframe and she seemed utterly exhausted.

I nodded.

"Come inside." I let Angela lead me inside and she shut the door behind me. The house was dim; almost none of the lights were on. Sunlight streamed through the various windows, fighting against the shadows.

Angela led me up the stairs and into her room, flicking on lights as she went. No one else was there. I remembered that the day before, Angela had told me her parents were going away for a few days.

She sat down at her desk, turning the chair around to face me. I sat down gingerly on the edge of her bed.

She folded her arms, looking at me.

I was uncomfortable under her gaze and tried looking elsewhere. But I was curious, and kept glancing back at her.

"How much do you know?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, really. Just that you're not exactly . . . Human."

She nodded to herself, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. "What do you want to know?"

I was silent for a moment as a thousand questions raced through my mind. I started to randomly blurt them out. "Do you have any magic powers? Do you fly around on a broom? Are there other witches? And wizards? Do your parents know? What-"

Angela started laughing. "Bella, could you please slow down? It'll take you all day just to ask all of your questions, and I won't get to answer any of them!"

I shut up.

"Well, to start-my dad doesn't exactly know. My mom does because, well, she kind of is one too." I gaped at her, and she just shrugged. "My dad suspects something, though." She looked thoughtful. "I wonder what he thinks it is? Anyway. I've only met one other witch, and she's gone now. But she told me that there are others-loads of others. She invited me to go with her to meet them, but I chose to stay here.

"I guess you could say I have magic powers. All of us do, to some extent. And no Bella, I don't fly around on a broom." She looked like she was ready to start laughing at that, but was holding back for my sake.

"Well." I couldn't get much more out besides that. I tried again. "Well, that's informative."

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"I think so. Just don't expect me to stand up soon."

Angela grinned. "Bella, I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you. I know you found out about the Cullens, but-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "You _knew_? About Edward? His family?" Angela nodded. "For how long?"

She hesitated. "Since . . . before you moved here?"

"Angela! You knew this whole time!"

"Well, I couldn't just tell you! I mean, how would that go over? 'Hello, I'm Angela! I'm a witch! Do you see the Cullens over there? They're vampires! Oh, and that reservation nearby? Yeah, some of the residents are turning into werewolves!'"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT JACOB TOO?!"

"Yes, Bella."

I tried to calm down. It seemed like everyone was keeping secrets these days, and I was the only one not in on them.

"Bella," Angela smiled softly at me. "Do you forgive me?"

I thought about it for a moment-mostly just to increase the suspense and to punish her a little. I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Of course!"

Angela sprang up and hugged me. "Bella, I'm so happy you know! Now I can be myself and don't have to pretend to be human!"

Well, I had been close.

"Oh, Angela, I almost forgot! Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Alice would have killed me if I forgot to invite Angela.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Alice wants to have a party for you."

Angela looked shocked. "Oh, really? She doesn't have to do that."

"She wants to. She really, really wants to. Trust me. And it would mean the world to her if you would go."

"Sure, I guess so." Angela said, shrugging. Then she asked, "Who's going?"

"The Cullens, me, you . . ." Oh! I'd almost forgotten Jake! "And, if I can convince them, the werewolves."

"Sounds fun."

I could tell that Angela was probably dreading this as much as I was.

"Do you want to go invite the pack with me?" I asked Angela. She nodded and I stood up. She led me back throughout her house, turning off lights as we went. Angela grabbed her keys off the table in the entryway and locked the door behind us as we left.

Angela got into the back and I sat in the front next to Edward. He exchanged a greeting with Angela, then pulled out of her driveway.

**Thanks for reading! Please review-I know you can do it!**

**Also, I have a question for all of you! I know we're only four chapters in, but after Alice's party, should the story become more serious? Or should some funny things happen? Please review and tell me!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Reviews make me update quicker! ;)**


	5. Werewolves R Us

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I've been so busy with school and family. I hope I'll be able to update more often, so more chapters are on their way! Please enjoy and click REVIEW when you're finished! I love to hear what you all think. Thanks to everyone who has told me whether I should make the story funnier or more serious. I appreciate all feedback! **

I babbled like an idiot for a few minutes, trying to strike up a conversation. I was only met with a few grunts from Edward and short, one word answers from Angela. Though both Edward and Angela weren't normal-the key point being they weren't exactly human-and had kept huge secrets from me, it seemed that they hadn't bonded over this. The air between us was filled with an awkward silence once I managed to make myself shut up. I reached over to turn on the radio, needing to fix the uncomfortable vibe in the car, when I remembered how protective Edward was of his car. I glanced over at him and could already see him tensing, trying to keep himself from swatting my hand away from the shiny, good-as-new dials.

Rather than provoke a vampire, especially one that was uniquely thirsty for my blood, I sank back in my seat. I could see Edward's entire body relax and rolled my eyes. He was so ridiculous about this car.

I was relieved when we reached the main road that led to the reservation. Of course, Edward couldn't come with us much further, which put a damper on things, but apparently the pack had agreed to meet the three of us at the border. They had no idea what we wanted to talk about, and I was sure an invitation to Alice's Harry Potter party was the last thing they'd expect.

Edward pulled up along the side of the road and we all got out. Edward was keeping his pale face perfectly emotionless, but I saw Angela shift uncomfortably. Our eyes met for a moment, and I tried to smile at her. When she returned it, I felt something tug at my heart. I suddenly knew that even though Angela had kept her secret from me, she had had a good reason for it. I knew that this wasn't enough of a problem to end our friendship. That shared smile made me feel like we would be friends for a long, long time.

I stopped reflecting on my relationship with Angela and started worrying about finding some human friends. As I was wondering how I could ask someone if they were human without freaking them out, I began to see four shadowy figures form in the trees in front of us. As the werewolves approached, Edward instinctively sidestepped closer to me, wanted to protect me from his natural enemy. I looked up at him, ready to tell him to back off, but then decided now wasn't the best time. It also wouldn't be a good time to try to start Edward and Jacob's friendship. This whole 'mortal enemy' thing was getting crazy. They really needed to get over themselves.

Jacob was the first to come out, looking as tall as ever, with his signature goofy grin on his face. Flanking his left and right were his friends Quil and Embry. Coming up just behind them, trying to compose himself but looking more than uncomfortable was Sam. As leader of the wolf pack, I'd expected him to come. But I was suddenly nervous and feeling silly. Did they already know Angela was a witch? If they didn't, how would they react when they found out? And, the most important question of all-would they come to the party? Alice would kill me if I didn't get them to come . . .

Jacob came up to me, totally ignoring Edward, and enveloped me in a giant hug. "Bella! It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Jake," I replied, voice slightly muffled because he still had his arms wrapped around me. "Can you please let me go? Boundary's, Jake."

"Right." He stepped backwards. "So, what did you guys want, anyway?"

I hesitated, looking over at Angela. I still wasn't sure how many of the werewolves, if any at all, knew that she was a witch. Angela, seeing my unease, stepped forward. She looked directly at Sam.

"I assume you haven't told your pack anything about me?"

Sam shook his head, eyes cautiously meeting Angela's. "I'm not sure how much they know. Billy told me not to tell them, but it's a little hard to keep secrets from the rest of the pack. Bella knows that you're a witch now?" Angela nodded.

My mouth fell open and I tried to stifle a gasp of surprise. I hadn't known what to expect-this wasn't exactly something I could prepare for-but I was still indignant that Sam and, apparently Billy Black, Jacob's father, knew Angela's secret before I did. It was a little consoling, however, knowing that Jacob and the other members of the pack hadn't exactly been told the truth. But, judging from the only mildly shocked expressions of the three faces before me, Quil, Embry, and Jake had most likely learned enough from Sam's thoughts to guess at what was going on. This conversation was only confirming their suspicions.

Angela, suddenly the center of attention, blushed a light shade of red. I tried to change the subject. "So, what is the pack doing tomorrow night?"

Sam simply stared at me, but Jacob was automatically excited. "No, nothing! Why?!"

"Well, uh, Alice decided to have a party for Angela, and she wanted to know if you guys would come." I saw Sam wince, knowing all of the Cullens would be there, but Jacob still looked happy enough and I knew Quil and Embry would follow along with whatever he decided.

"That sounds great, Bella!" Jake said, smiling widely. I grinned back, until I remembered an important factor of the party: the theme.

"I should warn you guys. Alice is making it a Harry Potter theme party."

Jake, Quil, and Embry grimaced. Sam, on the other hand, looked as though the sun had shined on a new day. "Oh my DUMBLEDORE! Harry Potter themed!" he shouted before shutting his mouth and clamping a hand over it. All of us, including Edward, who had been trying his best to ignore the werewolves, stared.

"I mean, we would be delighted to attend."

"Okay, then. By the way, you'll all need to bring your own costumes."

"I've got enough for all of us-I mean, I'm sure we can handle it," Sam said.

"Right. Good. Well, we'd better go, then." I turned to leave. My eyes met Edward's and I silently begged him to get in the car. Without a final glance at the members of the pack, he silently walked around the Volvo and got in the driver's side door.

Angela smiled and waved farewell to the werewolves as I grinned at Jake and got in the passenger side.

"Bye, Bella! See you tomorrow!" Jake shouted at us as Edward turned the car around and started to drive back to Forks.


End file.
